Blue moon
by Dauhmer
Summary: Naruto has amnesia and can't remember anything before his battle with Sasuke at the valley. This wouldn't be a problem other then the the fact its 11 years after that, he's hokage and he has a Daughter but who's the mother? Narutox? poll to find out
1. Awake

Staring up at the white ceiling, a steady beep to tell him that his heart rate was normal. IV fluids dripping into his system, feeling every drop. The cold hospital bed with it's thin sheets. The smell of medicine and perfect cleanliness invading his nostrils every time he inhaled. His body wrapped up in bandages, from head to toe with few spots open. If only he could of stopped him.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered as he tried to looked out the window (but it was covered), knowing he lost his friend to that snake bastard.

A door opened then closed. "Well Naruto-kun, it seems your vitals are up to stat so I think you can be released tomorrow hopefully." Shizune said with a smile on her face after looking at her clipboard. "Some visitors are here to see you if your up to it."

Naruto looked down, "Sakura..." he whispered to himself. "Sorry Shizune, I don't think I can face her right now" He said in a monotone voice.

"Understood." Shizune replied, just happy to see the blonde up after that battle with the Uchiha. "I'll tell her that your not feeling well right now." and with that she left.

Naruto laid back down remembering everything, every detail.

_flashback_

"Sasuke your coming back with me even if I have to drag you back" Naruto ferociously said to his best friend

*** -- this means skip ahead in flashback

The intense chakra waving hitting him "WHAT IS THIS CHAKRA" Sasuke said to himself as the image of the Nine tailed fox appeared in chakra form.

"YOUR COMING BACK" Naruto Barked at him as he entered one tailed form.

***

Naruto just knocked Sasuke back into the foot of the statue. expecting to see his friend unconscious but to his surprise.

"What a wing!?!" Naruto growled to himself in confusion.

"Naruto..." Sasuke spoke to his friend "LETS FINISH THIS"

Sasuke charging up Chidori

Naruto charging up Rasengan

Both flew in the the air, aiming for the other.

"SASUKE!!!"

"NARUTOOO!!!"

At the same time in unison they screamed out the attacks names.

"RASENGAN""CHIDORI"

_end of flashback_

Naruto then just went back to sleep. The fight apparently took more out of him than it seemed. The blonde just drifted away into dreamland never to be disturbed except by nightmares, which the Kyuubi stopped, since he was a little kid. But while he was drifting he couldn't help but wonder what not just Sakura but everyone would say about him failing to bring the Uchiha his friend, his brother back to Konoha. Time could only tell.

Naruto woke up the next morning with a glomp. Maybe Sakura was sad and worried about him after all.

"DADDY!!!" the perpetrator of the glomping yelled

_Okay maybe it's not Sakura_ Naruto thought to himself looking at girl with straight blue hair and deep cerulean eyes she was probably no more then 5 in a black top and a black skirt with black sandals. She also had this big old grin on her face with her eyes closed.

"uhm hey, I think you got the wrong room?" Naruto dumbfounded still embraced by the girls hug, who still refused to let go.

"NOPE I TRIPLED CHECK THIS TIME!" Naruto just looked at her.

_She apparently has some delusional head trauma _"hey whats your name little girl?" Naruto asked with the biggest grin on his face, as he picked her up

"YOU SHOULD KNOW DADDY, IT'S TSUKI!!!." she said with a grin exactly like Naruto's yet they looked nothing alike other then her eye's and she kinda did look like him in the face yet she had pale skin.

"He he, go along and find your mom okay. I'm sure she's worried about you." Naruto said delighted by this child

The door rushed open. "Hokage-sama" it was Shizune looking anxious "I'm sorry she ran past me. I tried to tell her you weren't feeling well, but she had to see you." she walked up to the bed.

"Baa-chan's not here," Shizune looked confused, "Hey take her back to her Mother though, I'm sure she's worried sick" he said, just delighted that someone wanted to meet him that bad.

"Will you be taking visitors today?" Shizune asked holding the little blue haired girl in her arms who was looking sad with her anime teary eyes.

Naruto didn't budge "Will she be coming by?"

Shizune looked at him questionably "Probably not until the end of the day, she volunteered in the clean-up crew."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto was confused

"Well When you were fighting Madara you two ended up in the village and started teleporting everywhere, which caused some damage but it was mostly when you summoned the Kyuubi to fight off the uncompleted Jubi."

"What" Naruto was confused as he got out of his bed and ran to the window to see if what Shizune said was true. Unfortunately it was. Naruto took the blanket off the window to see smoldering house's, dead bodies and and random craters in the city and one crater the shape of a paw print.

Naruto put his fist on the wall was crying. "Shizune I don't remember any of this"

Shizune looked concerned as she put charged up chakra in her hand and put it to his head. "oh dear,"

"what is it," Naruto said looking down at her understanding that he's older

"You seem to have a lot of memory loss," Shizune said looking said

"So how long till I get it Back" Naruto asked her questionably.

"Naruto..." Shizune looked at him sadly "you may never get it back"

Naruto smiled "Shizune-chan don't worry cause I will get my memory back, it just might take some time. Dattebayo"

A phrase she hadn't heard in a long time "Naruto whats the last thing you remember?" trying to evaluate how much is damaged.

Naruto looked at her blankly "When I fought Sasuke at..."

she cut him off "at the valley of end"

Naruto looked at her "How did you know"

"Amnesia patience usually only remember the last thing that happened to them and place it with the first time it happened." Shizune showed him.

Naruto was still confused "I never fought Madara before"

Shizune put the kid down as she was getting heavy and the kid ran straight up to Naruto who picked her up

"it could have been anything. Your first great battle, the first time battling a Uchiha, the first time you saw Madara's face on the statue, the first time you unleashed Kyuubi or just the combination of them all."

Naruto was starting to get the idea of it all "okay so how old am I now?" he asked with all seriousness.

"24" Shizune stated

"hmm so it's been 11 years, so I'm also Hokage right?" he asked Shizune

"Yes sir" Shizune nodded

"Can you bring me my hat?" Shizune was just a little shock but remembered what it meant to him to become Hokage when he was a child.

"Yes sir Hokage-sama" She addressed him as she Shunshined away.

"Hokage huh, heh I don't know anything," Naruto talked to himself with the blue haired girl just cuddling up with him

"Don't worry daddy, your the strongest ninja I've ever seen, you'll be back to Normal in no time." Tsuki trying to cheer up her father.

"Thank you" Naruto then just looked at her _wait a second I have a daughter!!! _"Tsuki who's your mother?" Naruto asked shocked at realization.

Tsuki put her finger on her chin closing her right eye and looking up to her left trying to remember "I thought her name was mommy" she said smiling

"really huh" Naruto dumbfounded. "well what does she look like?" Naruto desperate to find out who he did what with.

Tsuki back in her thinking pose after a few seconds she snapped her fingers "Ah hah"

"Alright what does she look like?" Naruto said anxiously getting out of his bed putting his hands on his daughters shoulders

"A model" Tsuki stated

Naruto just face planted right there. Naruto got back in his after several minutes of questioning he got no where other than she's really pretty. When Naruto got back in bed Tsuki snuggled up against him falling asleep.

"Daddy..." she said in her sleep

Naruto just smiled a fatherly smile and rubbed her head. Just then Shizune came in. Naruto put his finger over his mouth.

"shh" he said pointing to the little girl

Shizune just looked at those two "Hokage-sama" she said holding up the hat.

Naruto motioned for her to bring it here. He held it for a while looking at it but never putting It on. "it feels like the first time I'm holding it" Naruto spoke with softness "and I have to give it up"

Shizune stared at him in shock "NO HOKAGE-SAMA YOU CAN'T YOU'RE THE BEST LEADER WE'VE EVER HAD YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO THE VILLAGE" Shizune exploded

"How am I suppose to protect the village when I don't even know 10 jutsus" Naruto still sad

"But you might remember them" still acting in desperation.

"unless the council will hold off for a while I...." he was cut off

"No one is taking your spot Naruto." just then Tsunade and Kakashi walked him Tsunade cutting him off "As the part Village council and your advisers you're not getting away from any of that paperwork."

alright so this is the first chapter my new fic I set up a poll on my profile to see if you know who Tsuki's mother is. Also review please it really does help and give some idea's hell I can't come up with everything on my own can I? Anyways tell me what you thing about it.


	2. Finally Revealed

Alright now this is the Chapter where you find out who Tsuki's mother is but mostly people guessed wrong.

Naruto was checking out of the hospital gathering his clothes he pushes Tsuki to the outside of the Hospital curtain. Tsuki didn't know what was going on, so she did what any young child does when they don't know what's going on.

She looked at the curtain seeing the outline of the man that is her father so she was facing the curtain "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy" she continued for a while.

"...." Naruto sweat dropped "whew Thought she'd neve..."

he was cut off by "Daddy, daddy," Naruto face planted

"WHAT TSUKI?" Naruto asked in a annoyed tone, pulling his shirt over his head, apparently when a 5 year old repeats the same word over and over again it takes 10 times longer to get dressed.

She stopped talking before she asked her question "What are you doin?"

"Getting dressed. What about you?" Naruto could've killed him self from the torture that is Tsuki's curiosity.

"I'm waiting on you."She said point at him as he walked out with his shippuden outfit on. Tsuki looked at him funny.

The older blonde looked at her questionably "What? Is something on my face?" He asked scratching his cheek.

Tsuki went into thinking pose, "ahh" she said loudly snapping her fingers, then pointed at him "WHERE IS YOUR SAGE JACKET"

Naruto fell over in shock."WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? AND WHAT'S A SAGE JACKET?!?"

Tsuki went over to a chair which had a red jacket with black flames. "This" she grabbed the jacket and gave it to her father who took it and tried it on.

"hmm, why is it called a sage jacket?" he asked expecting the 5 year old to know.

"Because Grandpa Froggy Fukasaku gave it to you after you finished sage training." she pointed out

"Grandpa Froggy Fukasaku?" knowing that this frog he met after his fight with Sasuke. They started walking out into the hospital hallway Tsuki skipping beside him. "hey Tsuki what did this Sage training do."

"Turned you into a frog!" she said smiling while skipping.

"WHAT?" his eye's went white.

They finally got out of the hospital, Naruto learning much about his daily life and how he apparently liked to spoil his daughter and buy her everything which is one of the things he didn't believe "alright we got to go to the Hokage tower for memory recovery training or something like that." Naruto looking at Tsuki who just stopped looked at him angrily once she heard that.

"WHY DID WE WALK!!!" The blonde looked at her. Stopping a few steps in front looking back to her.

"Cause that's how we get to places." he blankly said.

Tsuki ran up and grapped his sleeve "**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!**"

they appeared in the Hokages office "Whoa where'd you learn that at?" He asked apparently his daughter could be a fearsome shinobi one day if she already wasn't one.

She looked at him and closed her eyes and smiled "From you Daddy."

"Glad to see your here so quickly" Tsunade was sitting on the side of his desk with her legs crossed smiling looking as young as always and Kakashi was in his jounin outfit like always, leaning against the wall.

"You two haven't changed much." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Kakashi spoke up first. "Well not physically but in rank we have." wanting to show off to Naruto

"But Jounin is highest you can go, right?" Naruto said thinking he knew all the ninja ranks

"Unless your a sannin" Kakashi said with his happy eye out. (that arch eye)

Naruto was excited for his teacher "wow really? That's great Kakashi-sensei, but oh wait" Naruto said sarcastically "I'm Hokage"

Kakashi looked Defeated "alright you two,." Tsunade getting the two idiots to stop before a fight broke out knowing Kakashi would say something, Tsuki why don't you go home I'm sure your mom's worried about you"

The young girl looked at the older lady with her foxy smile that could kill, which she inherited from her father. "Okay Baa-chan" she said leaving Naruto noticed he red swirl that he had on his shoulder on the back of her black tank top, which made him smile a bit, seeing his daughter with the unknown mother run out with such joy.

"Alright so what are we going to do" Naruto asked with his original foxy smile. Eager to get back into his position of Hokage.

Tsunade got off the desk and Pulled two chairs up in front of a single chair. Kakashi sat in the right one and Tsunade got into the left one, she motioned for the blonde to sit in the one in front of them. Tsunade grabbed a deck of pictures and so did Kakashi.

"I'm going to show you a picture of someone from before the Sasuke retrieval mission and Kakashi will show you a picture of your friends at their current age and people you met after the mission." Naruto nodded. Tsunade went through many pictures almost all his friends from Konoha but none of those pictures triggered anything then she a picture of a sand genin, it was of Gaara, then Kakashi showed a picture of Gaara now in his Kazekage outfit. "WOW GAARA BECAME KAZEKAGE" Naruto then remembered something.

_FLASHBACK_

_The two figures were standing on top of the Kazekage tower. Gaara staring out at his village not even having his gourd on, Naruto behind him Naruto couldn't recall the person beside him but she was their and she was beautiful. Gaara spoke up first._

_His eye's closed "Uzumaki-san, I would like to be the first kage to bless your wedding and hope all goes well, I'm am also honored that you chose my village to hold your wedding" _

_Naruto looked at his friend, no his best friend. "I'm happier then when I became Hokage."_

_Gaara spoke in a monotone voice "Being Kage, is a very big thing." turning around "it's everything that you stand for and always have, but now you have the power to do it, and the power to destroy it"_

"_I know" he pecked this unknown figure beside him "but, now I have a woman to keep me in place."_

"_Don't lose her Uzumaki"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Tsunade looked at him "Naruto did you remember something?"

"Ya Gaara blessed my marriage and I had my wedding in Suna." he replied "But who was I marrying?"

Tsunade looked to Kakashi who shook his head "Naruto that doesn't matter right now, what matters is to get you back at full strength before the other villages find out of your weakened state."Kakashi spoke up

Naruto looked at him in disbelief and shock before he looked down "Yeah, your probably right. Lets get back to work." he was anxious to learn about his life that he forgot.

Kakashi shook his head "No where done for today. Go home, the best way to recover your memory is to go see familiar objects." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

All of them got up and Naruto headed for the door but then remembered something and turned around just as he was about to leave "Oiy, where do I live?"

"Tsuki come show your dad where he lives" Naruto looked around before the door opened

"GOTCHA," She said giving the former Hokage a thumbs up and her foxy grin.

She ran up to her father and grabbed her fathers sleeve and started focusing her chakra, Tsunade try to tell her to show her dad so he can get their but it was to late "**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!**" and the two were gone.

Naruto looked around. The place was huge, it had solid wood flooring each room was bigger then his whole apartment, white walls, to his left he saw a dining room and to his right he saw an office, in front of him was a staircase and entrance to a another side of the house, this house was infarct beautiful.

"wow" the word that escaped his lips by instinct "this is where I live?" Naruto questioned the little blue haired girl.

She gave him his foxy grin to show that she was his offspring "Yep."

Naruto went to his office to check it out, wanting to know more about what he was suppose to know. He found in their his bingo book filled with ninja's names. He saw everyone he knew and some he didn't like the Akatsuki. He only knew two which was Kisame and Itachi, but next their name it said deceased. He also saw Pein and Zetsu's and a pretty middle aged woman Named Konan. But next to all their names was Deceased. When he looked at who finished them off some where, he saw that he killed one until he turned the page then he saw another Akatsuki member, one he knew too well. Uchiha Sasuke, deceased, Killed by:Uzumaki Naruto/The seventh Hokage.

"No" A tear slid off his cheek, "Why did I do it?" then he heard a door open and closed thinking it was Tsuki going outside to play he then heard something that made him think otherwise.

Footsteps started running towards the front door "MOMMY!!! YOUR HOME"

He then heard the blue haired girl be picked up "So, Tsuki what have you been up to today?" the Unknown person asked.

"Well first I went to the hospital to see daddy, then he got some of his memory back about you two getting... " she was cut off when she saw her dad peeking through the door. She nudged her mother to let her down.

Naruto saw her face before. The little girl walked over to her dad and grabbed his hand. But how did they get together. He knew nothing about her really. The little girl started to pull her dad over to the women. But she looks so different. He stood face to face with the women, who gave a hearty smile. She was indeed beautiful, she wore what was hardly even considered a shirt , that went down to just covered up her chest, fishnets that covered the rest of her torso but stopped at her elbows, and some purple pants that had her black pouch hanging of the side, and a white belt. And a black collar like thing.(link on the bottom)

Naruto looked at her drooling a bit, she was indeed really fucking hot, she spoke first. "Hey Hun, pick your jaw up your drooling" she said in a seductive tone walking to him in a way that would make men run with ecstasy. "Your acting like it's the first time you've seen you wife."

"It is..." Naruto trailed off a bit "Konan"

She smiled, hearing her name leave his mouth, covered in surprise and confusion. She closed her eyes a bit that showed off her blue eyeshadow.

"I'm guessing you'd like an explanation?" light gleaming off her piercing.

Okay so how was that I'll be posting this under Naruto and Konan Monday, I thought that you would like this story sooner since I got more reviews then I asked so here it is the Mother of Tsuki. Here is the link to what I was trying to go for minus the things that go to her collar .com/art/Konan-101639450 did not make this.


	3. How we met

so I'm back to add on this chapter. I have to use damn wordpad so bear with me as I have no real way to check my spelling other than a beta which I don't have. Well like I always say fuck it.

Naruto finally picked his jaw off the floor. An effect the blue haired beauty had on some men especially for first time viewers.

Standing now in front of him, she smirked at her absent-minded husband. "Naruto-Kun?" adding a touch of seductiveness, gently caressing his check with her hand. Konan smiled down at her daughter who was still holding her fathers hand. "Tsuki dear."

Tsuki looked up at her mom with her innocent eyes that would melt even the coldest hearts. "Yes mommy?"

"I Think that Kosuya-chan wanted to play with you, I told her to wait outside for you." Konan said to the little girl in a gentle motherly tone.

The little girl registered the name and quickly let go of her fathers hand, "Thanks mom, I'm going to go play with Kosuya, I love you." the little girl bolted for the door.

Naruto and Konan watched as the little girl opened the door. "Love you too baby." The blue haired angel directed towards her offspring, watching as The blue haired girl socialized with a red head around her own age at the door. "Be back before dark." She added

The five year old looked back her mom with blank innocence, "I will." and ran outside to play with her friend.

"Now where were we?" Konan locked gaze with the blonde "Oh yes I'm Konan," She grasped the blondes hands and leaned into him, both closing their eyes, inching her lips to his, "...your wife." their lips met with a gentle yet familiar kiss.

_Flashback _

_Naruto was in front of a giant tree made of paper. the red around his eyes with the toad iris sympolized that he was in sage mode. Naruto stuck his hands in the tree and pulled open the tree and entered seeing two figures._

_first was an angry girl with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair, the other was a sickly man connected to many tubes. The girl was getting ready to attack The blonde but the sickly man spoke up, "Stand back, Konan." _

_The girl known as Konan looked back at him with a questioning and unsure look but fearful eyes, not for fear of the sickly man but for him. "Nagato..."_

_Naruto looked at him with sterness and anger "Are you the real one!" _

_The sickly redhaired man looked up at The powerful blonde "So peace has arrived, eh?" _

_"I will try putting my faith in you Naruto Uzumaki." Nagoto said to the blonde that changed his heart. "Konan, tell Madara our deal is off." Their was no answer._

_Nagoto looked over to see Konan with a sword through her chest, gasping for air. Naruto looked in shock "KONAN!" he yelled running towards her, but it was too late she fell off the sword and hit the ground with a thud. _

_Nagoto was unable to yell, he just looked at the figure that appeared behind Konan, " Madara." _

_Naruto didn't notice the man and was holding the girls head up. "Who did this to you?" Konan kicked the boy off her, and coughed up blood. "Naruto *cough* run.." Konan started to get up and make hand seals. _

_The masked man appeared in front of Nagato. "No one betrays me." the masked figure jumps and starts making seals __**Katon: Grand fireball **__But before the last seal was made, Their was one other jutsu being called out. __**RASENGAN! **_

_The Firball erupted from Madara but was disapated by the ball of chakra, and struck Madara in the chest. He was sent flying right by Konan who finished her seal. Nagato and Naruto watched as paper quickly made a ball around the two cloaked figures. Naruto ran towards them as last few papers were being placed he saw her give a hearty soft smile. _

_No sound was made. The paper fell and the sight that beheld in front of Nagato and Naruto was gruesome to say the least. Nagato started to cry as the tree made of paper started to fall apart._

_"Naruto.." The blonde ninja looked up at the redhead with hurt and pain in his eyes knowing that someone died to protect him and her friend. "Forgive me for what I've done." He then pulled his arms out of the machine they were in. "And please, let her live a life." he put his hands together to form a rat seal. __**Rinnegan Rebirth no Jutsu. **__The tree collapsed on itself._

_a few hours later only two came out of the mound of paper. A blonde and a girl with blue hair. Naruto had her on his back as she opened her eyes. The feeling in the air was cold, almost like death but it had another feeling. The feeling of rebirth. Naruto struggled to stand on the mountain of paper and slid down with girl still on his back, as he slowed down near the base he felt her move. _

_"N- Naruto?" she groaned out. Naruto turned around to see the blue haired angel wake. what he saw kinda suprised him. She looked younger, a lot younger, almost around his age. _

_The blonde looked at her with happiness "Yeah whats up, Konan?" _

_She smiled back at him, "I'm tired."_

_Flashback end._

"Naruto? Hey Naruto? NARUTO!" *SMACK*

Naruto snapped back to reality, with a headache. "ow what was that for, Konan-chan?" realizing that Konan probably did it.

"Sorry hunny, you were starring off into space." she said slyly with her smooth yet entrancing look.

Naruto realized what happened, and shook his head while heading over to the couch, sitting down in the middle. Konan followed with her lying down on her side with her hand proping her head up so she could look at him. "I remembered"

Konan looked at him with with a confused look. " remembered what?" she said in a concerned tone

Naruto looked into her piercing yellow eyes with his soft happy look. "You." He leaned down and gave her a kiss "well how we met."

Konan giggled a bit, "Well it's a start." Naruto layed down on the couch with her. The comfort between the two was enough that they both fell asleep

Tsuki and Kosuya came in house after a full day of playing. Now Kosuya was the same age as Tsuki, she had long red hair, peircing yellow eyes and wore a yellow sundress and yellow sandals to match. They went to the kitchen to get some drink, being small though they couldn't reach the cups. Blue eyes met yellow, the redhead and blue haired girl grinned "alright 1...2...3 BOOST!" Kosuya boosted Tsuki by spinning her around until momentum let her throw the little girl into the caibnets. resulting in a loud crash and a " That was awesome!"

Naruto eyes fluttered open to a crash in what he guessed was the kitchen. "Oh boy," What he walked into was a quarter of what the kitchen used to be. He just had another flashback and it was of Konan when something similar to this happened. Since he was up he was responsable. "Konan is going to kill me."

"Hey daddy." Naruto looked down at the two perpetratours, as cute as buttons, but had the heart of bijuu.

Well done have fun and if I get enough reviews I might try this again


	4. The Road to Recovery

Guess who's back? Yeah it's me. I know, I know I can already feel your smiles tinged with anger at why the hell did he keep us waiting well you guys know how I like to keep these short and sweet so keep my sociopathic lust for attention alive because I have a computer again.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow. "Phew, that was a close one." Now looking at his handy work of a clean kitchen with two little children, blue with a broom and red with a mop, all three scuffed with dirt.

"Wow Tsuki-chan we really did a good job here" Kosuya exclaimed, laughing with a toothy laugh. "Yeah!" The innocent Tsuki replied.

Naruto picked up the red haired girl by the back of her dress, "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA YOU BLONDE DOPE!" The feisty red head yelled, spouting insults the father of her best friend. "Kosuya," Naruto sighed from exhaustion "I think you need to go home." The red head deadpanned, "WHY!" She screamed as she was being carried to the door, "So when I turn my back on you I'll still have a home."

He opened the door to be greeted by Tsunade about to knock on the door. "Heh, I see you met your innocent daughters evil twin." she chuckled, Naruto scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Hehe yeah I guess." still holding the fireball screaming obscenities, he brought her to face level with an annoyed looked, "Now go home I'm not arguing with a child." Kosuya growled then bit his nose in a vicious manner, then a crash came from the kitchen "KOSUYA!" Tsuki yelled and the red head jumped in the air and caught a cookie, "Later Mr. Uzumaki." The little girl waved walking away happily. Naruto holding his Nose in pain and Tsunade on the ground holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh that's precious." Tsunade exhaled after wiping a tear from eye. Naruto holding his bleeding and possibly missing nose spoke through his mouth, "Yeah what an angel, So whats up Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked as if nothing happened. "ah" Tsunade exhaled one last time, "Yes, yes, me and some of... Your acquaintances would like to try a new experiment to get your memory back."

"REALLY THAT'S GREAT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exploded, Tsuki looked at him with confusion as she pulled his sleeve, "Daddy?" Naruto looked at her "Yes?" She blinked a few times, "What's Dattebayo?" Naruto gave his foxy grin to her "It's my catch phrase" her eye's glowed with admiration.

He turned his attention back Tsunade who was giving a warm smile, "So when do we leave, Baa-Chan?" Tsuki grabbed her dads hand, "Well we leave right now but I don't know if it's a good idea that Tsuki-hime comes with, it'll be very emotionally draining on you, you have a lot of catching up to do." She spoke with a low resenting tone. Naruto nodded "Is Kosuya house safe for her to stay at? I don't know if she take's after her parents or not." Naruto imagined hell with three Kosuya's and his poor little Tsuki there." The older woman just smirked "Yeah Kiba and Chi are pretty good parents she'll be okay He is one of the strongest ninja in the world." Naruto smiled.

_**At the Hokage Tower**_

Naruto and Tsunade were now atop the roof, waiting for the two were Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, and Ino. Naruto smiled seeing his friends all grown up, but just then a shadowy figure grabbed him from behind hand over mouth, arm over throat and right before he broke into a cold sweat, the assailant licked his ear, "Guess who" Naruto dropped to his knees almost passing out as everyone around him started laughing, he started to understand why when he looked up to see Konan smiling. He got up and dusted himself off playing it off, he knew when he got pranked pretty good.

"So whats going on here?" Naruto asked knowing that Kakashi was here as his former sensei but couldn't figure out why Neji, Hinata and Ino were also here. Ino spoke up first, "I'm going in your mind and going to try to find the memory block." Naruto smiled at this, which caused the platinum blonde to blush, Naruto could feel the hate pour off Konan towards Ino but couldn't figure out why. "And me and Hinata are going to break the blocks down when excites the chakra so we can locate it out here."

Naruto could barely contain himself, "DATTEBAYO LET'S START!" Ino grinned "Alright Hokage-sama _**Mind transfer jutsu**_" The young girl fell only for the Godaime to catch her.

_'Something doesn't feel right'_ Konan thought to herself _It's no secret that, that Ino bitch has been after my Naru-kun ever since he became Hokage. _Just then some extra-sensory part of her brain went off screaming danger._ 'What the hell, somethings wrong, but it isn't Ino right now something even worse.' _

_**Meanwhile with Tsuki and Kosuya**_

Two blurs dashed across the tree lines, a trail of blood following the blue dash, "COME ON TSUKI HURRY UP, THEY'RE RIGHT ON OUR TAIL!" Kosuya screamed out to her friend, "I'M TRYING KOSUYA!" The blue haired girl cried out holding her bleeding arm as she tripped over a branch getting disoriented from the blood loss, her arm with the lightning god tattoo on her hand badly injured. She grabbed her arm wincing in pain, not even seeing the shadowed figure in front of her. The shadowed figure wore a black cloak with red clouds, and wore a strange orange mask.

He picked her up by her injured arm, making the girl scream out in pain. "AHHHH, HELP KOSUYA DON'T LEAVE ME!" The man chuckled "Your friend isn't going to be coming back, she's smart and saved her own hide." the girl whimpered "No, **huff**, what **huff** are you **huff** going to do to me?" The man just chuckled some more, "Oh my dear my plan is complicated so I'll give you the simple version, I'm going to kill you, your father in front of your mother then torture her for the rest of her life."

The sound of metal piercing the air came as shurikin struck the mans arm "HEY YOU UGLY FUCK CYCLOPS WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING ME SMART?" The red head flipped off the tree and shot the man a smirk, "I'm a lot dumber than I look" The man unmoved by the metal in his arm as they phased out into the ground. "Oh yeah." he stepped forward "Looks so, what do you think a little girl can do?" he opened a portal and threw the blue haired girl in it. Kosuya haunted by the scream .but right before the door closed a wolf jumped through the portal.

The man chuckled "looks like she'll have some 'friendly' company."

"Yeah and so do you too." a voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. _**ULTIMATE FANG OVER FANG JUTSU**_Just then a double tornado of what seemed like razor blades leveled two hundred acres of the forest, hitting the man dead on but it seemed to go through him. The double tornado landed fifty feet away from the mans previous location.

The man phased back into existence with a deep wound at the sight of the new competitor. "Ugh, what are you? Your chakra level... it's, it's Unreal. It surpasses most tailed beasts." the man clutched his wound. "Who are you?" The cloaked man asked. Kosuya yelled out "DAD" The hero smirked and scratched his nose. "I'm Kiba Sannin of the Hidden Leaf"

;;;;;;;;;;;

They're you go guys leave your comments you know I love them all


	5. Understanding

So I'm a little drunk doing this chapter so bear with me lol and I just spent a little bit doing other things other than writing so haha enjoy the story.

"So a Sannin of the Hidden leaf has come to rescue. How amusing." The dark figure chuckled. "Wait a second." Kiba froze in his tracks, eye's widening at recognition of his opponent. "YOU!" The Sannin spat. The shadowed man stepped forward disappearing from his position appearing right in front of him in an instant, freezing the Sannin in place, terror freezing him.

"Hehe It's been a while... Kiba" The man slowly spoke with an evil aura tainting his every word. The Sannin grinned and disappeared in a flash, leaving his image behind seconds before he moved. The masked figure's eye widened with fear just to get a side kick to the back of his head sending him flying through a tree which he phased through at the last second. **KATON: PYRO HURRICANE** The sky started to spit fireballs all directed towards the young Sannin.

Kiba hurried through hand signs **MUD STYLE: GREAT MUD WALL** putting his hand over his mouth spiting out a mud wall that covered the area. Kosuya sat on the side lines with awe and hope in her eye's "Go get'em dad." The man in the cloak came down from the eye of his summoned storm, piercing through the shield, shattering the hard mud shield. "I'LL FIGHT YOU TILL MY LAST BREATH!" Kiba yelled coming in contact with the man with his claws, repelling each other.

The opponents landed opposite 100 yards from each other, **SAND STYLE: THOUSAND NEEDLE FANG **Kiba ripped through the air with sand as hard as steel, followed by an explosion from breaking the sound barrier. The cloaked man chuckled **KIRIN** His hand materializing lighting in his hand shooting it out to the sand hurricane, only to be deflected. _Damn Guess I haven't fully recovered yet, this weakling should be a piece of cake._

Kiba stopped the rotation when he realized his target phased again. Looking all around for his opponent, he saw him in a tree, holding in his hand by the arm something that terrified him more than anything. "YOU MONSTER LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" He lashed out his chakra crying to escape for revenge. "Hehe... Guess you'll think twice next time" The man chuckled with Kosuya trying to escape his grasp, "DADDY HELLLLPPPP!" Kiba's eye's slitted with anger, chakra now uncontrollable, lunging towards the man, "Maybe next time Kiba." The figure chuckled before phasing away.

Tsuki woke up chained to a rocky stone wall. "eh, huh" Seeing her red headed friend beaten knocked unconscious also chained "huh, KOSUYA, KOSUYA, WAKE UP." The young blue haired girl screamed at her lifeless looking friend. "NO KOSUYA , WAKE UP." a shoe came flying and hit her in the head, "SHUT-UP BAKA!" Kosuya looked up noticing her surroundings "HUH KOSUYA WHERE ARE WE?"

"Why your in my liar." The man that kidnapped them emerged from the shadows.

His sharingan eyes entrancing them with fear.

Tsuki gaped in terror, "Your, your..."

"Sasuke." Kiba gritted his teeth in hatred. His chakra ripping tree's apart killing grass and tearing the life out of the inhabitants before leaving their bones dry, almost losing control. _Must not lose control, can't let that demons chakra consume me._ Calming down focusing his chakra. "I must get back, The Hokage will have my head on a block for losing Tsuki-chan."

Ino initiated the jutsu, "Alright Naruto here we go, **MIND TRANSFER JUTSU**" Her body instantly collapsing to be caught by the older blonde. "Gotcha, Ino." Naruto was about to hit the ground with a blank look on his once emotion driven face only to be caught by Konan who rubbed her hand through his hair. _Ino I swear you better not try anything._

_ "So this is Naruto-kuns mind." Ino said to herself trying to navigate around the sewer like chamber. "Not as homey as I would think." most would be lost in this kind of mindset, but Ino was the heir to the Yamanaka clan and expert navigator of the mind. "Ah hah here we go." _

Neji and Hinata saw the spike in chakra. Hinata picked Naruto up almost psychically from Konan through his chakra points. Neji's hand turned bright blue and almost ghostlike, able to see the other side of the scenery, "THERE" He yelled striking the specific point with the data that Ino showed him inside the brains thousands of points. Naruto's body convulsed almost like he was being electrocuted for a second knocking Ino back to her consciousness, but Naruto never awoke.

Ino groaned as she was coming back to the real world. "Did it work?" everyone ran towards the unconscious blonde, Tsunade doing a medical check on him. "He's breathing, but he's in a coma." Konan was infuriated, she stormed over to Ino, grabbing the collar of her shirt, gritting her teeth. "He better be okay." Ino turned her questioning look to an face of anger, "Let go of me, you don't need to be so hasty towards us anymore." Konan loosened her grip, glancing back at her husband with worry, "I should go check on him." Turning away from the blonde to comfort the comatose Hokage. Ino was still infuriated till a hand rested on her shoulder. "She's just worried about Naruto." Ino looked up seeing Neji's white eye's, "Yeah but she doesn't need to be a bitch to everyone." Neji grinned, "Wouldn't you if everyone here saw you as a monster ever since the day she got here?" Ino remembered very well, as she was one of the worst.

_Naruto and Konan where walking down a main street in Konoha, glares as sharp as daggers shooting at the blue haired girl. "Naruto why are they glaring at me like that?" She asked gripping the blonde close to her. Naruto just chuckled, she looked at him with a almost hurt look. "Their ignorant, they just don't understand who you are they just see all the bad and none of the good. "Konan looked at the blonde 'he was treated the same way' she thought to her self._

_ A rock flew out from the distance hitting the newly reborn akatsuki member in the back of the head. "OWW" She whined. "WHY DON'T YOU GO DESTROY SOMEONE ELSE'S VILLAGE YOU MONSTER." Ino screamed at Konan, "MONSTER! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CAN IT INO AND STOP GETTING INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S BUISNESS ESPECIALLY ONE'S THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ino glared at Naruto before making her leave._

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Kiba jumped to the top of the Hokages' tower in a panic covered in sweat, Tsunade was shocked to see Kiba in such hysteria which means something terrified him, and it was not easy to terrify Kiba. "Kiba what happened? Where's the girls?" Kiba started fumbling over his words, no one could understand a word he was saying. Konan walked up to Kiba with scared look on her face, her hands covering her heart out of fear of the situation, nothing scared Kiba he was the strongest ninja in the village behind Naruto of course, this was the kind of guy who forgot what fear was. "Kiba what happened? Where's Tsuki-chan?" Kiba stared into her worried filled eye's before looking down and shedding a tear. "S-s-sasuke took them, both of them." everyone's face filled with terror and Konan collapsed to her knee's, Tsunade decided to break everyone out of there trance "Kakashi you and Hinata take Naruto and Konan to the hospital, Ino you get Shikamaru and tell him to meet me in the Hokage chambers, Kiba you and Neji follow me." Kiba looked at Tsunade with a revenge overflowing his face. "What's the plan Tsunade-sama?" she looked over her shoulder back to him. "The plan is to eradicate Sasuke Uchiha and all his followers. I even want the grass he walked on burned off the face of this earth."


End file.
